


I Will Always Love You

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic; Lyrics: Whitney Houston<br/>Post Lovers Walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

He could see them from the shadows where he stood. Smiling. Laughing. Talking.

  
  


 

 _If I should stay_   
_I would only be in your way here_

  
  


It hurt. Seeing her again opened old wounds that had never fully healed. Wounds that never would.

  
  


_So I'll go_   
_But I know_   
_I'll think of you every step of the way_

  
  


He wanted to go to her. He wanted to see her smile at him. Laugh with him. Talk to him. Be with him.

  
  


_And I will always love you_   
_I will always love you_   
_You, my darling, you_

  
  


But in the shadows he stayed. He had been the one to leave her, knowing it was the best for both of them, even though his heart had been ripping into a million pieces.

  
  


_Bittersweet memories_   
_That is all I'm taking with me_

  
  


He would never be able give her what she needed. He knew it. She knew it. And it tore him up inside.

  
  


_So goodbye_   
_Please don't cry_   
_We both know I'm not what you need_

  
  


When he had left that final time, he didn't even say goodbye. It hurt too much. He just stared at her, drinking in her beauty. He had tried to convey to her with his eyes that, even though he had to leave, he would always love her.

  
  


_And I will always love you_   
_I will always love you_

  
  


He had barely been able to walk away. His entire being was screaming at him to turn around, run back to her, take her in his arms and never let go. Instead, he had kept walking away from the best thing that had ever happened to him.

  
  


_I hope life treats you kind_   
_And I hope you have all you dreamed of_

  
  


Now, he was standing in the shadows, watching her. She had moved on and, although it hurt, it also made him happy. Happy for her.

  
  


_And I wish you joy and happiness_   
_But above all this,_   
_I wish you love_

  
  


She smiled at the tall man standing beside her. It was a smile she used to give him when she wanted to let him know she loved him.

  
  


_And I will always love you_   
_I will always love you_

  
  


He could feel his lips turn up in response, telling her he loved her, too. He saw the man bend a place a quick kiss on her lips and, despite the pain in his heart, his smile grew.

  
  


_I will always love you_   
_I will always love you_

  
  


She was happy. She was in love. She was loved in return. That was all that was important to him.

  
  


_You, darling, I love you_   
_Oh, I'll always..._

  
  


"I'll always love you, Drusilla," Spike whispered. Then he turned and disappeared back into the night.

  
  


_I'll always love you_   
  


**End**


End file.
